


the longest confession of love

by thatfangirlingfreak



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, and I'm not sorry abt it, bc I'm a sucker for just canon idolverse idk, just pure fluff lmfao, this is very very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfangirlingfreak/pseuds/thatfangirlingfreak
Summary: Minghao likes to be alone.Alone with Junhui, that is.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 19
Kudos: 117





	the longest confession of love

**Author's Note:**

> I have this habit of writing super fluffy one shots after I finish big angst pieces, so this is that (entirely unedited I'm sorry) one shot
> 
> this was inspired by 3 things: 1) the 'company is the longest confession of love' quote minghao and junhui both used 2) that interview where junhui picked hao as the member who is most likely to get lonely and 3) svt's dorm setup bc junhao are on different floors
> 
> note: the meaning of 心肝 is 'heart and liver' and you can use it to refer to the person you cannot live without (just like how you can’t live without your heart or liver)

**xiao ba** : junnieeee

 **xiao ba** : where are you :((

Junhui puts his chopsticks down to pick up his phone, smiling at Minghao’s messages.

 **huihui** : missing me already I see

 **xiao ba** : no

 **xiao ba** : ...maybe

 **huihui** : aww my poor lonely little haohao

 **xiao ba** : shut up

"Did anyone else feel like Myungho was in a bad mood today?" Seokmin asks suddenly, eating dinner across from Junhui.

"I thought I was the only one who noticed!" Chan exclaims through a mouthful of noodles. "He totally gave me the cold shoulder today."

Hansol shrugs. "Maybe he was just tired, you know how he is after long schedules."

"Yeah, I guess," Seokmin sighs. "For a second I thought he was just pissed off at me. I asked if he wanted to hang out tonight and he told me he just wanted to be alone…"

Junhui can't help but smile to himself at that. His Minghao, wanting to be alone? Yeah, right.

As his floormates continue to discuss Minghao’s apparent bad mood, Junhui unlocks his phone to read the latest texts from his boyfriend.

 **xiao ba** : jun

 **xiao ba** : junhui

 **xiao ba** : don't make me say it

 **xiao ba** : fine

 **xiao ba** : 心肝?

 **huihui** : you called?

 **xiao ba** : I fucking hate you

 **xiao ba** : are you coming up or not??

 **huihui** : idk if I want to spend time with someone who hates me ://

 **xiao ba** : ur literally so annoying oh my god

Junhui chuckles to himself, returning to his rice as he waits for Minghao to respond.

"...Well, anyways," Seokmin is saying when he tunes back into the conversation, "do you guys wanna watch a movie or something?"

"I'm down," Chan replies, reaching over and taking a swig of Junhui’s coke.

He barely notices though, because his phone lights up again

 **xiao ba** : junnie :((

 **xiao ba** : I just want to see you

"Hyung? Jun!"

Junhui looks up in confusion. "What?"

"Do you want to watch a movie with us or…?" Chan trails off.

"Oh, um...I think I'm gonna go up to the 6th floor tonight," he says, looking back down at his phone to type a reply.

 **huihui** : I'll be there in five baobei

When he lifts his head again, all three of his floormates are staring at him like he's lost his mind.

"What?" Junhui repeats.

"Are you sure you want to do that, hyung?" Hansol asks. "It might not be the best idea…"

"Why?"

"It's just that...Myungho seemed pretty set on spending some alone time tonight," Seokmin explains. "I think maybe you should leave him be, let him have some time by himself."

"I appreciate the concern, guys," Junhui chuckles, standing and pushing his chair in, "but I think if I leave him alone any longer he'll kick my ass."

His floormates' eyes widen in realization.

"Of course," Chan laughs, patting Junhui on the back as he passes behind him to go slip on his shoes. "I should've known Myungho was the one texting you this whole time."

"So whipped," Hansol mutters, an amused smile on his face.

"I can't believe this," Seokmin huffs. "He said he wanted to be completely alone!"

Junhui shrugs. "He said he misses me."

"Oh, you two are so annoying," Seokmin rolls his eyes. "You see him all the time! You're literally two floors away from each other!"

"Doesn't matter, any distance between us is too far," Junhui says, grinning when all of his floormates let out a collective groan.

"That was literally the worst thing I've ever heard," Chan complains.

"Whatever," Junhui says as he opens the door to leave. "You're all just jealous."

"Yeah, yeah," Hansol waves him away. "Just go have fun with your boyfriend already."

"I will," Junhui steps out. "Hope you guys enjoy watching your rom-com while I go and experience the real thing!"

"Fuck you, Wen Junhui!" Chan calls out as Junhui quickly shuts the door behind him and retreats down the hall toward the elevators.

He grins the whole way up to the 6th floor.

—

When he knocks on the door, Joshua answers.

"Hey, Jun," he greets, then says in a lower voice, "Listen, uh...he's not been in a great mood ever since we came back from today's schedule. I think you should just leave him be."

"Just let me in, hyung. Please?"

Joshua stares at him for a long moment, then sighs in defeat and steps aside.

"Thanks," Junhui mutters, toeing off his shoes by the doorway and placing them right next to Minghao’s. "Is he in his room?"

"Yeah, he went straight there as soon as we got back," Joshua says. "Jun, I really don't think this is a good idea. He said he didn't want anyone to come in."

"Trust me, I'll be fine," he says, clapping Joshua on the shoulder. "This is just Hao being Hao."

"Well, I suppose you know him better than anyone," he shrugs. "Let me know if you need me to get you out of there."

Joshua disappears into his own room, leaving Junhui standing in front of Minghao’s bedroom door.

He doesn't bother to knock, just turns the handle quietly and steps inside.

Junhui's whole being softens at the sight before him.

Minghao is wearing one of his old hoodies, curled up on the bed with an open book on his lap and a glass of red wine on the bedside table. The nearby speaker is playing some slow jazz, a song Junhui recognizes from Minghao’s pre-bedtime playlist.

"Junnie," Minghao murmurs, setting his book aside as soon as he walks in, reaching his arms out towards him. "C'mere."

"Let me shut the door first, love," he chuckles, turning to press the door shut. 

He then makes his way over to the edge of Minghao's bed, bending down to pull him in for a sweet kiss.

"Hi," Junhui murmurs against his lips.

"Hi," Minghao sighs contentedly. "Did you eat?"

"Yeah, I just finished before I came here," he replies, reaching out to run his hand through Minghao’s long hair. "How are you feeling?"

Minghao doesn't answer the question, just squints at him with a frown. "You haven't taken your makeup off."

"No, not yet," Junhui says, suddenly feeling very aware of the stage makeup still on his face. "I forgot about it."

Minghao sits up and reaches over to grab a small packet of makeup wipes from his bedside drawer.

"Come here, let me do it."

Junhui sits on the edge of the bed and lets Minghao gently wipe at his face. He takes the opportunity to stare at his boyfriend’s cute concentration face, his eyebrows knitted together and his mouth screwed up in thought.

"Leaving your makeup on for too long is bad for your skin, Junhui," he mutters.

"I know, I know," he sighs. "I just get used to it being there."

"I can't even see your moles with all this foundation," Minghao frowns, applying more pressure as he swipes across Junhui’s skin. "Why'd they have to put so much on?"

"I guess they didn't know that my boyfriend loves seeing my moles so much that he calls them 'tiny constellations,'" Junhui says, breaking into a grin.

"It was one time," Minghao groans in embarrassment. "I was drunk when I said that!"

"You told me I was your universe," Junhui coos, smiling when Minghao’s cheeks flush.

"Why can't you ever just forget shit?"

"'Junnie, your dimples are like moon craters,'" Junhui imitates Minghao’s slow, sweet, drunken drawl.

"Shut up!" Minghao whines, smacking Junhui's arm as he tosses his head back in laughter. "God, I wish someone would've taped my mouth shut that night...so fucking embarrassing."

"It's okay, baobei," he consoles. "I thought it was cute."

"Well, of course _you_ did," Minghao huffs, reaching over to place the used makeup wipe next to his wine glass.

"If it's any consolation," Junhui quips, "you're my universe, too."

"Gee, thanks," Minghao rolls his eyes. "Now can you stop making fun of me and come cuddle me?"

He quickly slides under the sheets into the empty spot next to Minghao, and they easily settle into their favorite cuddling position: Minghao curled into Junhui's side, his head propped onto Junhui’s chest, with one of Junhui's arms wrapped around him. The other arm is left free to hold Minghao's hand, or trace patterns into his skin, or play with his hair.

Tonight, he opts for absentmindedly playing with Minghao's hair, gently running his fingers through the soft layers.

"Better now?" Junhui teases.

"Definitely," he hums, completely relaxed in Junhui’s hold.

They fall into a comfortable silence, save for the low trumpet sounds coming from Minghao’s speaker.

It's nice, until Junhui remembers–

"You know, you never answered my question earlier."

"What question?" Minghao asks.

"How are you feeling?" he asks again. "Everyone's really worried about you."

"There's nothing to be worried about," Minghao says with a sigh. "I just couldn't sleep last night, and I woke up in a bad mood. It's nothing serious."

Junhui frowns. "Why didn’t you tell me you couldn't sleep?"

"I figured you would already be asleep," he shrugs.

"You know I would have woken up if you called, I always have my ringtone on."

"I know, but I didn’t want to wake you up in the middle of the night for no reason. It was just one of those nights, y'know?"

Junhui twirls a strand of Minghao’s hair around his finger. "Yeah. I could've stayed up with you, though."

Minghao buries his head further into Junhui’s chest. "It's alright. I'm glad you're here now."

"Can you tell that to everyone else? They all warned me not to come here," Junhui says. "Clearly they don't know that our definition of being 'alone' really means 'unless you're my boyfriend do not come near me.'"

"I mean, you're not wrong. I don't think the others would appreciate hearing that, though," Minghao laughs.

"Hey, if they get jealous of our wonderful relationship, that's on them," Junhui jokes. "It's not our fault that we're so in love we can't stay away from each other."

"So cheesy," Minghao shakes his head fondly, then cranes his neck to look up at him with wide eyes. "Can you hold my hand?"

Junhui takes his hand out of the younger boy's thoroughly mussed hair, and intertwines his fingers with Minghao’s.

Smiling to himself as Minghao twists at his pinky ring, Junhui glances at the book he'd set aside moments ago.

"What have you been reading, my love?" he murmurs, lips brushing against Minghao’s hair.

"Hmm? Oh, just this book about, like, the philosophy of personal relationships and lifestyles," Minghao explains. "I really liked this other self-help book by the same author, so."

Junhui hums. "Sounds interesting."

Minghao snorts, tracing his thumb against the lines in Junhui’s palm. "Don't lie, you definitely think it sounds boring."

"I like philosophy!"

"Okay, sure, Junhui," he says, voice laced with sarcasm. "You don't have to pretend to be interested for my sake."

"Read me some of the book."

"Why? Trust me, it's not that fascinating."

"But you think it is," Junhui counters. "And I like to know about the things that fascinate you, so let me hear some of it."

Minghao sits up with a sigh, hair going in a million directions because of Junhui’s hands, and leans over to snatch the book from his bedside. He flips it open to the bookmarked spot, settling back into his position against Junhui’s side.

"Cute bookmark," Junhui smirks, admiring the photo of himself stuck between the pages of Minghao's book. They'd been an inclusion in their last album; one bookmark with one member on it per album.

"It better be fucking cute, I had to go to great lengths to get this," Minghao mutters. "Do you know how embarrassing it was to have to ask the staff if I could _trade_ my Jeonghan bookmark in to get yours?"

Junhui laughs. "Well, it was worth it in the end. Now you can crush my face in between all of your books."

"That, and I can take you wherever I go," Minghao beams, kissing Junhui’s cheek. "Now, shall I read?"

His boyfriend starts reading off a passage about the value of romantic and platonic love, the intricacies between the two and the lack thereof. Junhui finds that it actually is a really interesting take on relationships, and pays attention to every word.

"...But perhaps, at the core of any type of relationship, there is but one truth," Minghao finishes, "that company is the longest confession of love."

"Company is the longest confession of love…" Junhui repeats quietly. "I like that."

"I liked that quote, too," Minghao says, tucking the bookmark back into place before snapping the book shut. "It's a nice way to think about the people in your life, isn't it? Like, the ones who really care and value you will choose to spend time with you."

Junhui nods, humming in agreement and lightly tracing his fingertips against Minghao’s arm.

"See, I knew you would find it boring," he sighs, reaching over and putting the book back.

"No, I really thought it was interesting!" Junhui protests. "I just...I didn't like how the author made it seem like all company is the same."

Minghao's brow furrows cutely. "What do you mean?"

"Like I get the point they're making, all company amounts to love in some way," Junhui explains. "But...I don't know, watching a movie with the members versus cuddling in bed with you...those are two completely different kinds of company."

"I guess the author was just trying to say that no matter what kind of love or company, it all has the same value in the end," Minghao says. "It all results in stronger, more meaningful bonds with the people in your life."

"I suppose," Junhui sighs. "I just think...as someone who was in love with his best friend for a really long time, there's a pretty big difference between platonic and romantic love. At least, for me it's different."

Minghao's features soften under the glow of the lamp light. "Junnie…" he murmurs, reaching for Junhui’s hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb.

"Don't get me wrong, loving you as a friend was great and all," Junhui chuckles, "but I prefer knowing that I'm the one who gets to hold your hand and kiss you and take you on dates."

His boyfriend presses his lips to his knuckles. "I prefer it that way, too."

Junhui smiles at that, reaching out to gently run his hand through Minghao’s hair. "Do you think there's a difference?" he wonders aloud.

"I think," Minghao bends forward, placing his hand on Junhui’s cheek, "that there is a reason why you're the only member I want in my room at all hours of the day. There's a reason why you're the first person I want to see in the morning and the last one I see before I go to bed. "

"And we've seen each other at our most vulnerable, in our most intimate moments," he continues. "Not just, like, crying or something, but you've seen me stain my shirts with toothpaste in the mornings. You've washed my hair for me in the shower–"

"You let me hold your hand while you meditate," Junhui says, glowing with pride.

"Only because you'd get needy otherwise," Minghao rolls his eyes.

"Don't pretend you don't like it," he teases.

"Whatever," the younger boy grumbles. "Anyways, the point is that we keep each other company in the small moments, the mundane things, the parts that everyone else doesn't get to see–and that's romantic love."

"So what you're saying is," Junhui says slowly, "because we brush our teeth together and shit...that's how you know our love is different."

"What I'm saying is," Minghao brushes his thumb against Junhui’s bottom lip as he continues lowly, "that I want to spend time with you forever, even if all we're doing is brushing our teeth or eating in the same room. You're the only person I want to do those things with, you're the only person who makes me look forward to doing boring shit. That's how I know my love for you is different."

Minghao finally closes the short distance between them, kissing Junhui slow and sweet. Junhui savors the taste of red wine on Minghao’s tongue, the softness of his plush lips.

"I love you," Junhui whispers when they part for air.

Minghao giggles happily against his lips. "I love you, too."

They kiss again and again, until Minghao pulls away with a content sigh and rests his chin on Junhui’s chest.

"God, I can't believe I just said all of that," Minghao says, cheeks going red.

"I think that was the sappiest thing you've ever said to me," Junhui grins, hand back in Minghao’s hair again. "I loved every second of it."

Minghao rolls his eyes. "Of course you did. How did I end up so unbelievably soft for you?"

"No idea, but I'm happy that you did," he beams.

They lay in a comfortable silence, Junhui stroking Minghao’s hair and Minghao closing his eyes, listening to Junhui's heartbeat where he's pressed to his chest.

"Xiao Ba?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to ask one of the others if I can switch rooms with them? I'm sure Joshua or Seungcheol wouldn't mind…"

Minghao opens one eye to peek at Junhui. "We've talked about this, Junnie. I'm fine, we don't need to bother the others. The rock paper scissors system is still in place for a reason."

"Yeah, but if you're having trouble sleeping…" Junhui trails off.

"It was just one bad night, Junhui."

"But–"

"Jun."

"Hao."

"I'm okay," Minghao lifts his head from Junhui's chest to fully meet his gaze. "Our system works right now, so why mess up a good thing? Plus, it'd be a hassle to force one of the hyungs to move floors, and the staff would probably find it suspicious."

"You're right," Junhui sighs, staring up at the ceiling as Minghao settles back down into his claimed spot on his chest. "I just...I wish it didn't have to be like this."

"I know," Minghao lets out a sad sigh of his own. "But one day, Junhui. One day it'll be just like we've always talked about."

That brings a smile to Junhui's face again. "I can't wait for that day to come."

Minghao shifts his position so that he's nestled comfortably into Junhui’s side, facing him as he rests his head against the pillows. "Tell me about the house again."

Junhui holds Minghao closer, looking into his eyes with wild excitement.

"It's a two-story in the Chinese countryside," Junhui starts, just as he always does.

"Our summer home," Minghao clarifies.

"Our summer home," Junhui repeats with a smile. "The pathway has flower bushes lined up the sides, and the door is that green color you loved so much from that one paint swatch."

Minghao smiles to himself at the detail. He had gone to pick out some paint at a hardware store and got carried away looking at the swatches, when he saw the loveliest shade of green.

He'd pocketed the paint swatch and took it home to show Junhui.

"There's a piano in the front of the house, facing a big window. I'll sit there and play you songs while you read in the sunshine," Junhui continues. "And your paintings will hang on all the walls, so when you walk through our house it's like a gallery."

"That's a new addition," Minghao laughs quietly, reaching up just to hold Junhui's face, for no other reason but to hold him close.

"I realized our walls might look a little barren unless we hang something on them," Junhui says. "Anyways, all your paintings would be on display down the entire hallway, leading to the kitchen."

"The counters are marbled," Minghao adds on for him, "and there's always a bowl full of lemons on them, just for you."

Junhui laughs. "Sounds good to me."

"You'll cook luosifen all the time, and I'll sit there watching you while I sip a glass of wine."

"That's basically what we do already!"

"Do you really think we'll change that much in the future?"

"Fair point," he mutters. "Can we skip ahead to the important part now?"

Minghao raises an eyebrow. "What's the important part?"

"The bedroom, obviously–ow!" Junhui yelps exaggeratedly when Minghao slaps at his arm. "I wasn't going to make it sexual!"

Minghao scoffs. "Please, I know you too well, Wen Junhui."

"Whatever," he grumbles. "But just for the record, we _will_ be all over that bedroom, and I _will_ be railing the lights out of you in there."

"As if I would expect anything less," Minghao says with a roll of his eyes.

"But," Junhui continues, "it's also the place where we'll wake up and get to see each other first thing in the morning. We'll get to take mid-afternoon naps there, side by side if we want. We'll get to kiss each other good morning and good night. I'll get to hold you close every night, with no worrying about managers or staff or the company or anyone. Just you and me, in our lovely little bedroom, in our own little world."

Minghao looks up at him, eyes wide. "Will you sing me to sleep every night?"

Junhui chuckles, dimple revealing itself. "I'll sing you whatever you'd like, baobei."

He smiles warmly, brushing his thumb against Junhui’s cheekbone lightly as he gazes into his eyes.

"I already love our home."

"Me too," Junhui beams back, eyes never leaving Minghao's.

They stare at each other lovingly for a long while, until Minghao pulls them out of silence.

"I know it's hard, but...promise me you'll wait," he says. "Wait for the house, for our future."

"Of course I'll wait," Junhui replies. "I'll wait for as long as it takes. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," Minghao smiles. "I'd get lonely without you. Who else would keep me company?"

Junhui puts his hand beneath Minghao’s chin, and tilts his head up to capture his lips, trying to convey his feelings through the warmth of his mouth.

“I love you, Xiao Ba,” he whispers, nose pressed to Minghao’s. “Thanks for choosing me to keep you company.”

“I wouldn’t want to spend forever with anyone else,” Minghao whispers back. “I love you, 心肝.”

They fall asleep embracing each other like that, just as Junhui had dreamed up for their future life.

And when they wake up in the morning, and Minghao smiles and stretches and says that he had the best sleep he’s ever had, Junhui knows.

He knows he’ll wait for as long as it takes for the day he gets to come home to their two-story house with Minghao and hold his hand all the way up the driveway until they reach their very own, shared bedroom.

Until then, Junhui will confess his love through all the company he can give him, and he lets that be enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly if these two aren't cuddling rn I'd be disappointed
> 
> junhaoists unite:  
> twt: [@mediumsuh](https://twitter.com/mediumsuh)  
> tumblr: [thatfangirlingfreak](https://thatfangirlingfreak.tumblr.com/)  
> curiouscat: [infinitywarmth](https://curiouscat.me/infinitywarmth)


End file.
